Ki Blast Deflect
Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a maneuver used to avoid getting hit by Ki Blasts. Overview When the opponent fires a ki blast, the user waves their hand(s) and slaps the ki blasts away, being free from harm. Usage Thanks to his fat and flexible body, Buyon is the first being to deflect Goku's Kamehameha.Dragon Ball episode 40, "Horrifying Buyon" Goku uses the Ki Blast Deflect during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to deflect a ki blast fired by Tien Shinhan during their match.Dragon Ball episode 139, "Rematch" Nappa deflects Gohan's Masenko.Dragon Ball Z episode 28, "Goku's Arrival" Gohan reflects the Fusion Spirit Bomb thrown by Krillin towards Vegeta. On Namek, Goku uses it to deflect Jeice's Crusher Ball, and later to deflect Captain Ginyu's energy blasts. When Frieza uses his Punishing Blaster against Piccolo, Namekian is able to deflect it and fires a blast of his own back at Frieza.Dragon Ball Z episode 81, "Déjà vu" After being beaten by Gohan, Frieza gathers enough strength at the last minute to throw the Full Power Masenko back at Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 83, "Another Transformation?" Vegeta uses the technique to deflect a blast from Frieza. During the battle, in his final form, Frieza is able to deflect Vegeta's Final Burst Cannon with a kick.Dragon Ball Z episode 85, "The Renewed Goku" Goku deflects Frieza's Death Beam and Barrage Death Beam both to protect himself and to ensure the attacks don't hit his friends behind him. Frieza when witnessing this expressed awe at this, indicating such was unusual especially for a Saiyan.Dragon Ball Z episode 86, "The End of Vegeta" Future Trunks counters Iru's arm cannon blast. He later counters Frieza's Death Blaster, causing the attack to split up into multiple smaller beams and disperse harmlessly, to Frieza's shock.Dragon Ball Z episode 120, "Another Super Saiyan?" Piccolo and later Super Saiyan 2 Gohan use the technique to deflect Cell's Special Beam Cannon. In the anime, a Cell Jr. is shown easily dispatching the Final Flash Vegeta fired at him.Dragon Ball Z episode 184, "Cell Juniors Attack!" Dabura uses this technique for deflecting the Gohan's Twin Dragon Shot in the anime.Dragon Ball Z episode 227, "Heart of a Villain" Super Saiyan 3 Goku deflects Majin Buu's Enjoy Browning blasts.Dragon Ball Z episode 246, "Buu's Mutiny" Ultimate Gohan bounces a Gack! from Super Buu,Dragon Ball Z episode 262, "Unlucky Break" Vegito manages to catch Super Buu's one-handed Destroy Everything! sphere and kicks it back up into the air,Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" and he later deflects Super Buu's Super Kamehameha back at his face.Dragon Ball Z episode 270, "Rip in the Universe" In Kibito Kai's flashback, Kid Buu kicks West Supreme Kai's Full Power Energy Ball away.Dragon Ball Z episode 277, "End of Earth" Kid Buu manages to deflect Goku's True Kamehameha during their fight, although at the expense of his left arm and right hand.Dragon Ball Z episode 281, "Minute of Desperation" Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, during their battle, Gotenks deflects bullets of Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack to protect Tarble and Gure.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 In his first appearance in the series, Ledgic deflects the Kamehameha that Goku fired at Gale and Sheela.Dragon Ball GT episode 4, "The Most Wanted List" Vegeta deflects a blast from Baby-possessed Goten, although the blast still succeeds in cutting him.Dragon Ball GT episode 27, "The Attack on Vegeta" Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is able to channel some of his positive energy into Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and kicks it up into space.Dragon Ball GT episode 60, "Super Saiyan 4 Fusion" Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Misokatsun can use his Super Flexible Body to deflect energy attacks such as Master Roshi's Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Medamatcha deflects Gohan's Ki Blast while firing his Evil Comet attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Salza and Neiz are shown deflecting Goku's Triple Kamehameha waves aimed toward them, Cooler is shown deflecting an Energy Wave from Goku, and Salza is later shown deflecting Piccolo's Chasing Bullet and Krillin's Homing Energy Wave. In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, On New Namek, Gohan deflects a blast from a Cyclopian Guard in order to save a Namekian warrior and Super Saiyan Goku deflects Meta-Cooler's Finger Blitz Barrage. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Goku deflects Android 15's Multi-step Ki Blast during their battle in the city. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku during the first part of his fight against Super Saiyan A-type Broly managed to deflect one of his Eraser Cannons, knocking Broly into the lake, although the latter was largely unscathed from the explosion. It is also implied that this resulted in Broly's Ring being damaged, resulting in him increasing his power. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Zangya deflects Gohan's ki attack at one one point during their battle, Gohan deflects Bido's Brave Gatling, and Piccolo deflects Bojack's Grand Smasher. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, After Broly faked out Gohan with one of his Eraser Shots by having it apparently target Gohan only to reveal he intended to target Goten, Trunks, and Videl, Gohan, using brief spurts of speed to outrun it, proceeded to deflect the Eraser Cannon, and also attempted to raise a barrier around the others to defend them from the impending explosion. Other Dragon Ball Stories In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Goku knocks Hatchiyack's second Revenger Cannon away from Gohan. Similar techniques Other techniques are able to deflect energy blasts: *Tien Shinhan deflects Yamcha's Kamehameha with a Kiai. *Misokatsun deflects Master Roshi's Kamehameha with his Super Flexible Body. *Recoome deflects Gohan's Masenko with a Super Breath. *Evil Buu reflects Good Buu's Transfiguration Beam with a Super Breath. *Super Saiyan 3 Goku deflects Innocent Buu's Kamehameha with a Double Axe Handle. *Super Vegito kicks Super Buu's two-handed Energy Sphere.Dragon Ball Z episode 271, "Vegito... Downsized" *Kid Buu deflects Goku's True Kamehameha with a Double Axe Handle at the expense of his upper limbs and left shoulder. *While in Hell, Goku deflects a Kamehameha from Cell with a stick while riding a Death Saucer.Dragon Ball GT episode 43, "The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza" Video Game Appearances The technique can be used by all the playable characters in the ''Budokai'' series and ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In the ''Raging Blast'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the technique can be used to deflect not just normal Ki Blasts, but long-ranged Super Attacks as well. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, all characters can use Ki Blast Deflect as long as they move normally, but will not deflect super Ki Blast moves. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, all characters can use Ki Blast Deflect by using Just Guard (guarding right before an attack hits) when they are about to be hit by a normal ki blast. However this will not deflect super Ki Blast moves. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, certain ranged ki-based attacks can be deflected with correct timing. It is referred as "Reflect!" in the messages when successful. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Defensive techniques